


Solutions

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, warning of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: requested by anon, 37 with alvez “we’ll figure it out”.





	

I was first living victim in the current case and I was having constant panic attacks because the madman was still out there. I had my first panic attack with Luke still interviewing me and he seemed to be the only one that could calm me down.

“Well, (Y/N), I don’t know how to tell you but we weren’t able to catch the unsub,” Luke said during our first interview.

“What do you mean he’s still out there?” I stood up angrily. “I thought you said the fact I’m alive was a clue into this guy’s psyche!”

“And it is!” He said, and I could that he was trying with all his heart to trying and catch this guy. I could also tell by his eyebrows getting closer together that he didn’t like to see me distressed.

I started to hyperventilate as I realized that this guy can come get me and hurt me again. Or worse, he’s probably going to hurt someone else. I looked down because I couldn’t look at his face knowing that I got angry for no good reason

“You guy’s have to figure it out before he hurts me again,” I said still not looking up. Then, before I started to speak I looked up. “Before he hurts someone else.”

“We’ll figure it out,” He said as he got up and walked toward me. “My team and me are really good at our job’s, we will find him.”

“Oh, please do. I can’t live knowing that he is still out there,” I said with tears that started to form in my eyes. Luke hugged and I gladly hugged him back.

“Don’t worry,” He said and I heard exhale and he took a step back to look me in the eye. “We will keep you safe.”


End file.
